


Drive out

by mittamoo



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittamoo/pseuds/mittamoo
Summary: They don't get to do this often, just go out out and spend time together alone. They have after all got children to think about, so on the rare occasions they do get that chance they make damn sure that they enjoy it





	Drive out

**Author's Note:**

> Something Happy? from me?  
> Day 3 (26th July) - Rebecca ships (any romantic pairings with Rebecca, both canon and non-canon)

The house is a mess, toys everywhere, but that’s to be expected when raising a baby. She’d expected to be raised her baby, her son alone. She hadn’t expected Debbie to step in, she hadn’t expected to gain two more children in the process. But she did, and she wouldn’t change this little family that she’s built for the world.

There’s somebody pounding on the door, it’s another thing Rebecca hadn’t ever expected either. Aaron, when her and Debbie had finally started getting serious she’d honestly expected some kind of pushback. She’d certainly never expected to have him babysit so that she and Debbie could go out together. Rebecca isn’t sure how she feels about the fact that Aaron talks to her son the same way as he talks to his dogs.

Now, that the children are taken care of. They get into the car and drive. She’s not sure if there is a specific destination in mind, but they stop as they drive through Hotten to go into a chippy. Battered sausage for her and cod for Debbie.

“Too common for you, rich girl?” Debbie asks her with a laugh

“Something like that”

They don’t stop to eat them on a wall like she had expected. Instead, Debbie pushes her back into the car and they drive away again. There isn’t much to say so Rebecca lets herself enjoy the contented silence that settles over her, enjoys the heat seeping into her legs from the paper wrapped chips she’s stuck between her thighs. After a while, the chips begin to go cold, and Debbie pulls over by the side of a country lane. She has to bite back a laugh when she realises why they’ve stopped here.

“Is this not a bit teenager-y? You know chippy and a quickie in the woods?” she tries her best not to sound incredulous, but how she fails.

“Who said anything about sex?” Debbie says, pulling her in closer and planting a kiss “Can’t I just want to enjoy eating some greasy food out with my girlfriend?” and enjoy it they do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback always welcome


End file.
